Sleeping Handsome
by lovara
Summary: Dongeng Sleeping Beauty yang berubah menjadi Sleeping Handsome karena Sleeping Beauty terlalu mainstream. Summary dan isi cerita berbeda 6800 . Kristao. Hunhan. Chanbaek. EXO. Yaoi. BxB. No Crack Pair.


**Sleeping Handsome**

**Author: Lovara**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Rate: N (Nista) **

**Summary: "**_**Pangeran yang tertidur lama itu perlahan membuka mata nya setelah seorang putri cantik mencium bibirnya. Lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya"**_**. Dongeng Sleeping Beauty yang berubah menjadi Sleeping Handsome karena Sleeping Beauty terlalu mainstream.**

**WARNING ! wajib baca sebelum lanjut ke FF !**

**Disini Kris full nista, jadi yang hidupnya lurus-lurus aja, gak suka bias nya dinistakan diharapkan tidak membaca FF ini.**

**Pairing nya Kris sama Tao, yang gak suka Kristao juga jangan baca karena saya tidak menerima cacian dan hinaan yang melibatkan cast.**

**Ide ini merupakan murni dari saya sendiri jadi jangan protes kalo ceritanya aneh atau mungkin gak lucu. Kalau ada FF yang hampir mirip cerita nya anggap saja authornya jodoh.**

**SIAPIN KANTUNG KRESEK, PERSIAPAN MUNTAH DITENGAH FF **

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"_Pangeran itu akhirnya membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama 100 tahun. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang putri cantik berambut hitam legam dan bibir merah merona. Sang putri tersenyum melihat pangeran impiannya terbangun dari tidur panjang. Mereka lalu hidup bahagia dalam istana yang besar"_

_Seorang yeoja cantik menutup buku cerita yang tadi ia baca. Didepannya seorang bocah laki-laki dengan tatapan mata tegas menatapnya kagum._

"_Mama~ apa aku bisa seperti pangeran itu?" tanya nya dengan suara khas anak kecil._

_Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala bocah itu._

"_Tentu saja sayang~ kau akan jadi pangeran yang mencari putri mu sendiri" jawab nya sambil tersenyum._

"_Fanfan, ingin cepat besar lalu bertemu dengan putri cantik" ucap bocah itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Wu Yi Fan...! dalam hitungan ke 3 kau tidak bangun, mama akan membakar boneka kambing milikmu !"

Mendengar suara teriakan nyaring itu terlebih terdapat ancaman yang sangat mengerikan didalamnya, namja bernama Wu Yi Fan yang entah sial atau untung karena menjadi cast utama FF ini langsung terbangun dari tidur tampannya.

"Aku sudah bangun Ma...! Jangan bakar Ace, lagipula dia Impala bukan Kambing" teriak Wu Yi Fan atau kita bisa memanggilnya Kris supaya lebih gampang dan author tidak perlu terlalu panjang mengetik nama nya.

"Whatever..." ucap umma Kris tidak peduli.

Yeoja yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usia nya yang menginjak kepala 4 itu pergi dari depan kamar putra semata wayangnya.

"Pagi Ma..." sapa Kris yang kini sudah terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi sayang~ bagaimana tidur mu?" tanya umma Kris sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya.

"Cukup nyenyak..." jawab Kris sambil mengunyah sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan umma nya.

"Yo pagi Kris...! pagi bibi Wu" sapa seorang namja dengan kelebihan tinggi seperti Kris dan senyum lebar mirip orang idiot.

Brush...

"Uhuk...Uhuk...A-air..."

Kris tersedak roti yang ia kunyah karena terkejut dengan kedatangan makhluk idiot ini.

"Ini..." umma Kris memberikan segelas susu untuk Kris.

"Ahh~" ujar Kris lega karena roti yang sempat tersangkut ditenggorokannya sudah terlarut bersama susu.

"Kukira tadi aku melihat haraboji melambaikan tangannya" monolog Kris.

"Chanyeol, kau mau makan bersama kami?" tanya umma Kris pada tersangka pelaku ketersedakkan (?) Kris.

"Tentu saja mau~ bahkan jika bibi menawari ku untuk Harakiri pun akan ku lakukan" jawab namja bernama Chanyeol itu beserta dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Jangan menggombali istri orang" rutuk Kris sadis.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Cepat selesaikan makan mu, kita sudah hampir terlambat" perintah Kris.

"Yah... tunggu sebentar...!"

Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol memasukkan potongan roti terakhir dan meminum susu yang disediakan untuknya.

"Cepat Park Chanyeol, kita masih harus berurusan dengan siswa baru hari ini...!" teriak Kris menggelegar. Like Mom, Like Son.

"Yah ! kau yang menumpang di mobil ku kenapa kau yang seenaknya saja memerintah ku" balas Chanyeol kesal.

Wajah Kris berubah menjadi idiot.

"Hehe... Mianhe~ aku terlalu terbawa suasana" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan tersenyum lebar pada ku ! kau terlihat mengerikan !"

"Brengsek..." Kris poker face.

Mobil mewah milik Chanyeol melaju membelah jalanan yang masih terbilang cukup sepi. Hari ini Xoxo High School mengadakan masa orientasi untuk siswa baru atau istilah kejam nya Penindasan Senior terhadap Junior. Hari dimana senior dengan bebas dan berkuasa membentak para junior mereka, dan hari dimana para junior coba menahan diri untuk tidak membantai senior mereka yang terlihat sok. Chanyeol dan Kris yang duduk dikelas 2 mendapatkan tugas untuk membimbing para junior mereka nanti sebelum mereka menjadi warga tetap Xoxo.

**...**

"Hey lihat ada yang manis disana" tunjuk Chanyeol diantara barisan para siswa baru.

Kris hanya mendengus pelan, ia sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan makhluk tinggi yang menjadi sabahatnya sejak mereka masih memakai popok dan meminum susu dari sapi *coret* botol.

"Kau tidak kapok huh?! Bukan kah minggu kemarin kau hampir dipukuli karena menggoda uke senior?"

"Hehe... aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia kekasih Yunho sunbae" jawab Chanyeol.

Beberapa siswa baru yang ada disana menatap Chanyeol dan Kris kagum. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau memiliki senior setampan dan setinggi dua orang ini.

Plak...Plak...

Seorang namja berwajah kotak dengan sadis memukul kepala Chanyeol dan Kris. Entah bagaimana caranya namja itu memukul kepala Chanyeol dan Kris yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Ini bisa menjadi misteri sekolah ke 8 di Xoxo.

"Jangan hanya bengong saja, cepat bantu aku menggiring mereka ke lapangan" ujar namja itu sadis.

"Tidak usah memukul ku kotak..!" seru Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu jangan melamun Dobi...!" balas nya tak mau kalah.

Kris memandang Chanyeol dan namja berwajah kotak yang berinisial KJD atau Kim Jong Dae. Tapi ia lebih sering di panggil Chen. Alasannya?

"Supaya terdengar lebih keren" begitu jawabnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Kelompok lain sudah sampai di lapangan"

Kali ini namja berwajah cantik yang muncul. Chanyeol dan Chen yang tadi sibuk saling berteriak kini terdiam.

"Lu-Luhan..." cicit Chanyeol dan Chen ketakutan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT..! CEPAT KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA..!" teriak Luhan sadis pada siswa baru.

Siswa yang tadi nya terpesona dengan wajah Luhan buru-buru pergi dari situ.

"Dia cantik tapi sayang sadis" bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Yeol, aku tidak membayangkan yang jadi kekasihnya nanti" tambah Chen.

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"A-ani..." jawab Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.

**...**

Kris menguap beberapa kali saat mendengar ceramah yang dibawakan oleh ketua osis Xoxo. Namja tampan dengan senyuma malaikat nya nampak memberikan wejangan untuk para siswa. Tentu nya tak jauh dari hal-hal sepele, seperti jangan membolos, rajin belajar dan bersikap layaknya pelajar.

"Sampai kapan si pendek itu berceramah?" gerutu Kris sambil menguap untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Tanggal berapa ini? Aku merasa kita sudah seminggu disini" ujar Chanyeol yang sepertinya sempat tertidur.

"Seseorang tolong panggilkan Yixing dan suruh Suho untuk berhenti ceramah" tambah Chen berlebihan.

Mungkin Tuhan mendengarkan doa Chen. Seorang namja cantik dengan lesung pada pipinya menghampiri Suho –si ketua Osis- ia berbisik pada Suho dan setelahnya Suho mengakhiri ceramahnya. Seluruh siswa bertepuk tangan saat Suho turun dari tempat pidatonya, mungkin mereka senang karena ceramah membosankan ini akhirnya selesai. Dibelakang, Kris, Chanyeol dan Chen bertepuk tangan paling kencang. Mereka bertiga mirip 3 orang idiot sekarang.

"Nah sekarang, kalian akan diajak berkeliling sekolah bersama dengan 3 senior kalian. Kalian akan berkeliling bersama dengan kelompok kalian yang sekarang. Saat jam makan siang, kalian berkumpul di lapangan basket indoor" ujar Luhan menggunakan penggeras suara.

"Hay manis~" sapa Chanyeol pada seorang siswa baru yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil manis, sunbae?" jawab siswa itu garang.

"Waow~ kurasa kau type uke agresif" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Siswa baru itu memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan dasar-sunbae-idiot-.

**...**

Masa orientasi siswa sudah berakhir. Semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa, Kris dan Chanyeol disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah ditambah menggoda siswa baru khusus untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bosan mengejarnya?" tanya Kris saat melihat Chanyeol tengah heboh memberikan dukungan untuk Baekhyun –siswa baru incaran Chanyeol- yang terlihat sedang menggiring bola.

"Aku merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah takdir ku Kris. Baekkie...! saranghae...!" teriak Chanyeol dari pinggir lapangan.

Kris duduk agak menjauh dari Chanyeol yang benar-benar mirip orang idiot. Ia tidak mau disangka teman Chanyeol saat Chanyeol bertingkah idiot seperti ini.

Kris memperhatikan anak kelas 1 yang bermain bola. Siswa laki-laki bermain bola dan sepertinya siswa perempuan bermain basket dilapangan indoor sekolah.

"Sunbae awas...!"

Duagh...

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat, sebuah bola sepak melayang menuju wajah Kris. Setelahnya Kris pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa dia mati? Aku membunuh sunbae ku sendiri" ucap sang pelaku cemas.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, dia hanya pingsan. Daripada kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh lebih baik kalau kau segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan" usul Baekhyun pada pelaku.

Tak disangka, namja itu menggendong Kris ala bridal. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya hanya mampu membuka mulut mereka lebar. Badannya termasuk ramping untuk ukuran seorang namja, tapi ia kuat untuk menggendong Kris yang terlihat lebih besar.

Namja itu kembali lagi ke lapangan setelah hampir menghilang di balik tembok.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ruang kesehatan" jawabnya polos.

**...**

"Aku akan kembali ke lapangan dan memberitahu Sonsaengnim kalau kau ada diruang kesehatan"

"Bagaimana dengan sunbae ini?"

"Kau harus menemani nya disini sampai ia sadar"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau saat ia sadar ia langsung membunuh ku?"

"Ku pastikan setelahnya ia akan mati ditangan sepupu mu"

"Ja-jadi benar kalau ia akan membunuh ku saat ia sadar?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namja didepannya ini lebih tinggi dari nya tapi kelakuannya seperti sepupu nya yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Dengar Huang Zi Tao. Jika saat sadar ia berusaha membunuh mu, kau tinggal mengeluarkan wushu yang kau pelajari untuk melawannya"

Namja bernama Huang Zi Tao mengangguk paham.

"Bagus..." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Tao.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk saat Baekhyun akan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Dugh...

"Ugh~ Hidung ku" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi hidungnya yang tertabrak dada Chanyeol.

"Yah...! bisakah kau tidak mengikuti ku terus?" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Baby Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun nya terluka.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, bagaimana Kris dia belum sadar?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol teringat kalau sahabat nya itu masih pingsan.

"Su-sunbae~ apa teman mu benar-benar pingsan?" tanya Tao takut Kris sudah mati.

"Omo..! jangan-jangan dia mati" seru Chanyeol semakin membuat Tao ketakutan.

Dugh...

Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Argh... ini sakit Baek, kenapa kau menendang ku" pekik Chanyeol merasa linu pada kaki nya.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti nya...!"

"Hehe... mainhe~ Kalau 10 menit lagi ia tidak sadar pukul saja kepalanya" ujar Chanyeol asal.

Tao menatap Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka tendangannya bisa membuat orang pingsan selama ini. Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Tao terus saja memandangi sunbae nya yang cukup tampan ini.

"Sunbae~ kau mati atau pingsan eoh?" gerutu Tao karena sudah lelah menunggu Kris bangun dari pingsannya.

Ia menusuk-nusuk wajah Kris dengan jarinya. Merasa ada yang mengganggu pingsan nya (?), Kris perlahan membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang namja bermata panda dengan rambut hitam legam dan bibir merah segar tengah tersenyum pada nya. Dan entah kenapa ia justru teringat akan sebuah dongeng yang umma nya ceritakan saat ia masih kecil dulu.

"_Pangeran itu akhirnya membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama 100 tahun. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang putri cantik berambut hitam legam dan bibir merah merona. Sang putri tersenyum melihat pangeran impiannya terbangun dari tidur panjang."_

"Kau..."

Kata pertama yang Kris ucapkan saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku sunbae, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" ucap Tao takut Kris akan membunuhnya.

"Kau, apa kau menikah dengan ku...?"

...

...

Hening...

Baik Tao dan Kris sama-sama diam. Cicak di dinding pun hening.

"Umma... aku sudah membuat sunbae ku jadi gila...!" teriak Tao sambil menangis.

**...**

Ruang osis itu terdengar sangat ramai dengan suara tawa dari beberapa namja didalamnya. Sementara seorang diantara mereka mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh pada semua namja yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Ja-jadi kau langsung melamar nya hanya karena mirip dengan dongeng yang umma mu pernah ceritakan?" ujar Chen susah payah menahan tawa nya.

"Lagipula mana ada pangeran yang tertidur lalu bangun setelah mendapat ciuman dari putri? Setahu ku justru sang putri yang tertidur dan pangeran yang mencium nya"sahut Suho sambil menyeka air mata nya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nama Huang Zi Tao~" ucap Yixing sambil berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama namja yang Kris ceritakan tadi.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat nama ku saja Chagi~" ucap Suho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing.

Ketiga namja sisa nya kini sibuk menahan isi perut mereka agar tidak keluar melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Suho.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa namja itu menerima lamaran mu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di-dia... Dia menolak nya" jawab Kris lesu.

Dan sekali lagi terdengar suara tawa yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Brengsek kalian semua...!" geram Kris mengerikan namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang menghentikan tawa nya.

Sementara dikelas Tao. Namja bermata panda itu terlihat dikelilingi oleh 3 orang namja yang dengan setia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Sunbae itu melamar mu?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Tapi dia tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada mu kan?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak membanting nya saja"

Begitulah respon dari teman-teman Tao, sangat berbeda sekali dengan respon yang Kris dapatkan dari teman-temannya.

"Tapi sunbae itu sangat tampan~" ucap Tao lirih.

Namja dengan wajah datar dan kulit kelewat putih langsung memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"Kau yakin, sunbae itu tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap mu?"

"Ia tidak meraba-raba tubuh mu? Atau memegang bokong mu?" tanya namja berwajah sedikit mesum.

Plak...Plak...

Kedua namja dengan warna kulit yang sangat berbeda mendapatkan pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum...!" amuk Baekhyun.

"Kami hanya memastikan saja" gerutu Sehun si namja berwajah datar.

"Sehun benar, bagaimana jika sunbae itu sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Tao?" tambah Jongin si namja berwajah mesum.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit dan menatap Tao intens.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak melakukan hal mesum pada mu Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum...!" teriak kedua nya bersamaan.

**...**

"Bakpao Hyung~" teriak Tao heboh saat pulang sekolah.

Namja yang dipanggil Bakpao oleh Tao segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tao.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku bakpao, panda" gerutu namja itu.

"Hehe... habis kau terlihat seperti bakpao yang selalu umma ku buat, Hyung~" sahut Tao.

"Kau pulang sendirian hari ini? Dimana Luhan?" tanya Xiumin si hyung bakpao.

"Luhan Ge sedang latihan, aku akan pulang bersama Sehun dan Jongin seperti biasa" jawab Tao.

"Tao...!"

Dari kejauhan Sehun dan Jongin melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku pulang dulu Hyung~ hati-hati dijalan jangan sampai kau dikira bakpao yang keluar dari penghangat"

Xiumin mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya setelah mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu?" tanya Chen yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Xiumin.

"Kau tidak ada latihan hari ini?" tanya Xiumin pada Chen.

/ciyee perhatian ciyee.../ *di deathglare umin*

"Hari ini latihan vokal ditiadakan. Oya siapa namja yang barusan itu?" tanya Chen penasaran dengan namja yang terlihat akrab dengan Baozi kesayangannya ini.

/ciyee cemburu ciyee../ *disamber petir*

"Apa kau tidak bercerita kalau sepupu Luhan tahun ini menjadi siswa disini?" ucap Xiumin sambil berjalan disamping Chen.

"Sepupu Luhan? Kurasa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya"

"Oh mungkin aku lupa menceritakan Tao pada mu"

"Tao? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" pikir Chen.

**...**

"Jong, apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

"Kau juga merasakannya? Kukira hanya aku yang merasakan hal ini"

"Aku senang karena kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini"

/maaf ini bukan ff kaihun -_-/

Sedari tadi Sehun dan Jongin merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tao menyadari gelagat aneh dari dua sahabat kopi susu nya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kucing didekat tong sampah itu terlihat jelek sekali" jawab Sehun asal.

Sementara itu di dekat tong sampah terlihat dua onggok manusia bertubuh mirip tiang jemuran tetangga depan rumah tengah mengendap-endap.

"Bocah albino brengsek, dia menyebut kita kucing jelek" umpat salah seorang tiang jemuran itu.

"Kurasa itu hanya ditujukan pada mu, Kris. Bukan untuk ku" jawab yang satu lagi.

Dua namja tiang itu saling bertatapan, ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup pelan semakin menciptakan efek romantis.

/maaf lagi ini bukan ff krisyeol, lagian kalo mau romantis jangan di deket tong sampah -_-/

"Lagipula untuk apa kita mengendap-endap seperti ini?" Chanyeol yang merasa kegiatan ini tidak ada guna nya.

"Tentu saja untuk mencari tahu dimana rumah princess panda ku" jawab Kris yang mulai gila.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Seharusnya aku bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun, bukannya menjadi penguntit seperti ini" rutuk Chanyeol kesal.

"Siapa dua namja yang bersama panda ku itu, kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab" ujar Kris sambil menatap tajam Sehun dan Jongin dari belakang.

"Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihnya" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"MWO...?" teriak Kris kencang.

Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Kris dengan tangannya.

"Umma~ lihat hyung itu sedang pacaran" Tunjuk seorang bocah yang kebetulan lewat bersama umma nya ke arah Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Sayang kalau sudah besar jangan seperti hyung itu nde, pacaran didekat tong sampah" nasehat umma nya.

**...**

"Tunggu, bukan kah itu rumah Luhan? Kenapa Tao masuk kedalam?" tanya Kris setelah berhasil membuntuti Tao sampai kerumah.

Tapi ia terkejut karena Tao masuk kedalam rumah Luhan. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Sehun dan Jongin ternyata tetangga sebelah rumah Tao. Rumah Sehun ada disebelah kiri dan rumah Jongin ada disebelah kanan.

"Jangan jangan..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, Kris yang mendengar semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Jangan jangan...?"

"Jangan jangan..."

"Jangan jangan...?"

"Jangan-"

Plak...

Dengan kesal Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Selesaikan ucapan mu bodoh..!" murka nya.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya hari ini ia sial sekali, tadi kaki nya yang jadi korban tendangan Baekhyun sekarang kepalanya yang jadi korban pukulan Kris.

"Jangan jangan dia kekasih Luhan?" tebak Chanyeol asal.

"Tidak mungkin" sanggah Kris percaya diri.

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan kenapa-kau-bisa-seyakin-itu- pada Kris.

"Kalau mereka kekasih... siapa yang jadi uke?"

Chanyeol berpikir. Luhan meski namja ia sudah terkenal dengan wajahnya yang cantik, Tao? si murid baru itu cukup tinggi tapi wajah dan bentuk pinggangnya tidak kalah dengan yeoja. Malah mungkin ia lebih ramping daripada yeoja diluar sana.

"Kau benar, Tao tidak mungkin kekasih Luhan" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa Tao bisa ada dirumah Luhan?"

Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama berpikir, bagaimana bisa Tao masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan teman mereka. Setahu keduanya Luhan tidak memiliki saudara kandung, bahkan marga keduanya pun berbeda.

"Ah sudahlah, untuk apa aku ikut memikirkan hal ini. Lebih baik aku pulang dan segera menelpon Baby Baek" ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris yang masih dalam mode berpikirnya.

**...**

"Pagi Princess..." sapa Kris dengan senyum lebar saat bertemu dengan Tao dihalaman sekolah.

"Uh? Princess? Siapa?" tanya Tao tidak paham dengan ucapan Kris.

"Tentu saja kau~ memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Mu-mungkin Sehun atau Kai?"

Kris rupanya melupakan keberadaan Sehun dan Kai yang berjalan bersama Tao. Ketiga orang itu –Kris, Sehun, dan Jongin- saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan satu sama lain.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Tao heran melihat kedua sahabat dan sunbae nya itu saling tatap.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

Mereka kembali saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan.

"Ng~ Sunbae, apa hidung mu tidak apa-apa?' tanya Tao pada Kris.

Kris mengganti tatapan mematikannya menjadi tatapan penuh cinta saat berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Hidung ku? Baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita kencan?" Kris memasang pose kerennya dengan bersender dipohon dihalaman sekolah.

"Kencan?" ulang Tao.

"Iya kencan. Kau dan aku. Kita akan pergi kemana pun kau mau"

"Benarkah?" sahut Tao antusias.

Kris mengangguk percaya diri.

"Aku ingin pergi ke China, apa kita bisa pergi kesana?" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar.

Kris keringat dingin. Ia tidak menyangka Tao akan mengajukan China sebagai tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Sehun dan Jongin tertawa meremehkan melihat ekspresi wajah Kris.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke toko kue saja?" tawar Kris berharap Tao mau mengikuti ajakannya.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi begitu mendengar toko kue senyumannya kembali berkembang.

"Baiklah nanti kita kencan" ucapnya kemudian.

Kris bagaikan mendengar suara malaikat dari surga. Tao menerima ajakan kencannya. Jika saja tidak ada Sehun dan Jongin serta para siswa yang berlalu-lalang mungkin saja Kris akan berteriak kegirangan.

Dan kali ini giliran Kris yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum masam. Sepertinya mereka tidak setuju kalau Tao pergi berkencan dengan sunbae mesum macam Kris.

"Sunbae..." panggil Jongin.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kris dengan suara sexi efek dari permen Hexos.

"Pohon itu sarang semut, dan sepertinya mereka amarah karena sunbae sudah bersender disarang mereka"

Sehun menunjuk sarang semut yang ada dipohon tempat Kris bersandar.

Kris memperhatikan para semut yang mulai merembet ketubuh nya.

"HUAAAA..." teriak Kris kesetanan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan para semut yang marah itu.

Sehun dan Jongin berHigh-Five.

"Kajja kita ke kelas, Baekhyun sudah menunggu kita" ucap Tao yang sepertinya baru mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun.

"Eh, dimana Kris sunbae?" tanya Tao menyadari Kris sudah tidak disana.

"Sepertinya dia diare, tadi langsung pergi ke toilet" jawab Jongin asal.

**...**

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum melihat beberapa bercak merah pada leher Kris.

"Waaa~ Bagaimana rasanya Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris yang menyangka Chanyeol bertanya soal semut pun menjawab. "Sakit sekali, bodoh"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar.

"Sakit? Oh My~ Kris~"

"Sial... Mereka ganas sekali" rutuk Kris.

Mata Chanyeol sekali lagi terbelalak kali ini lebih lebar.

"Me-mereka?tidak hanya satu?" pekik Chanyeol antara kagum dan terkejut.

"Kalau hanya satu, aku tidak akan kesakitan seperti ini" gerutunya.

"Be-berapa kali mereka melakukannya?"

"Entah, aku tidak menghitungnya"

Oke sekarang mata Chanyeol terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukannya dengan banyak orang dan ternyata kau diposisi bawah, Kris" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu Kris.

Kris merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, menggunakannya untuk melihat bekas gigitan semut pada lehernya.

Plak...

Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kencang.

"Yah..! kenapa kau memukul ku? Kau mau aku jadi idiot?" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kau memang sudah idiot dari lahir. Dan satu lagi bekas merah ini bukan kissmark..."

Kris coba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melemparkan Chanyeol dari atap sekolahnya. Chanyeol menggerutu pelan karena Kris selalu memukul kepalanya.

"Oya Chan, aku pinjam mobil mu ya..."

Chanyeol menatap Kris dari bawah ke atas lalu kebawah lagi. Kris bergidik ngeri merasa diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak memakai mobil mu sendiri?"

Kris tersenyum penuh maksud. "Sepulang sekolah aku akan berkencan dengan my Baby Panda, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk pulang kerumah dan mengambil mobil ku"

"Lagipula ku dengar Baekhyun selalu naik bus kalau pulang sekolah, mungkin kau bisa naik bus bersamanya" tambah Kris.

Mata Chanyeol seketika berbinar mendengar nama calon kekasihnya disebut.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu kalau Baekkie pulang naik bus?"

"Sopir bus nya yang memberitahu ku" jawab Kris.

**...**

Kris segera menyambar kunci mobil milik Chanyeol. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju lantai 1 tempat kelas Tao sang pujaan hati berada.

"Kau yakin ingin melihatnya, Tao?"

Kris berhenti didepan pintu kelas Tao. Ia terdiam saat mendengar suara Jongin tengah berbicara dengan Tao.

"Kau kan sudah janji akan memperlihatkan milik mu kemarin"

Kris panik. Percakapan mereka terlalu ambigu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperlihatkannya pada mu. Tapi ingat jangan berteriak" –suara Jongin lagi.

Sejenak hening. Kris sudah mengantisipasi, jika sahabat panda nya itu berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Kyaa~ Jongin~ kenapa milik mu lebih besar?" –suara Tao.

Sudah cukup Kris mendengar percakapan ambigu itu. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu kelas Tao.

Brak...

Jongin dan Tao terkejut melihat kedatangan Kris dan sepertinya terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh Tao.

Kris menatap kedua nya. mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, rupanya Kris sempat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tadi.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris untuk menutupi rasa malu nya.

"Kris sunbae? Kau membuat Monggu terkejut tadi" ucap Tao sambil menggendong seekor anjing ditangannya.

"Monggu?"

"Jongin diam-diam membawa Monggu ke sekolah, lihat dia sekarang sudah besar"

Tao menunjukkan anjing milik Jongin itu pada Kris. Kris tidak peduli apakah Monggu sudah besar atau bahkan Monggu seekor dinosaurus sekali pun. Yang penting Tao tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh bersama sahabat mesumnya. Mungkin Kris perlu berkaca, wajahnya dan wajah Jongin sama-sama tergolong mesum.

**...**

Sesuai janji Kris tadi pagi, mereka berdua kini sudah berada di toko kue. Kris yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis hanya memesan secangkir cappucino ice. Ia menatap Tao yang dengan lahap memakan cheese cake yang tadi dipesannya.

"Gege tidak makan?"

Kris menyuruh Tao untuk memanggilnya Gege sekarang, awalnya ia berniat menyuruh Tao untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Tapi begitu Tao memberikan panggilan 'Krissie' untuk nya, Kris lebih memilih Tao untuk memanggilnya Gege saja.

"Tidak. Kau makan saja, kalau masih ingin lagi tinggal pesan" sahut Kris yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan normal nya.

Tao mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tao akui, Kris sangat tampan. Sejak kejadian Tao membuat Kris pingsan itu, ia selalu memikirkan Kris. Ditambah sekarang mereka sedang berkencan, rasanya Tao ingin sekali menceritakan semua nya pada Luhan. Mengingat selama ini Luhan terlalu protektif padanya. Setiap namja atau yeoja yang mendekati Tao harus menghadapi Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Tao...?" panggil Kris sambil memperhatikan Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, merespon panggilan Kris.

"Apa kau tahu? Saat ini aku berniat membangun usaha"

Tao menyuapkan kue kedalam mulutnya sebelum bertanya. "Usaha apa, Ge?"

"Usaha untuk mendapatkan cinta mu..."

Wajah Tao benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus sekarang. Kris yang melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari Tao pun tersenyum. Membuat beberapa yeoja yang berada disana memekik tertahan.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau orang bilang banyak jalan menuju Roma?" ucap Kris lagi.

Tao mengangguk sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Tapi Gege tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan jalan menuju hati mu"

Kris mengirimkan wink pada Tao. Dan sekali lagi wajah Tao merona. Tao meletakkan sendoknya dan menyingkirkan kue miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Kris heran.

Tao menggeleng. "Ani~ Kue ini enak, tapi kata Luhan Ge aku akan jadi gendut kalau terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis"

"Jangan khawatir, biarpun nanti kau jadi gendut sekali pun tetep muat kok di hati Gege~"

Kris tersenyum 100 watt. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Chen nanti karena sudah meminjamkan buku 1001 cara menjadi romantis.

"Kemarin Gege pergi ke dokter ditemani Chanyeol"

Kris memasang wajah serius sekarang. "Kamu tahu apa kata dokter?"

"Apa Ge? Apa Gege sakit parah?" tanya Tao khawatir.

"Kata dokter ada kamu dihati ku..."

"Haah?" Tao tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kris.

"Iya, katanya saking parahnya cinta Gege ke kamu..."

**...**

"Ja-jadi Luhan itu sepupu mu?"

Kris terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Tao adalah sepupu Luhan. Dan itu menjawab pertanyaan kenapa Tao ada dirumah Luhan.

"Gege kenal Luhan Ge?" tanya Tao yang kini sudah berada didepan rumah Luhan. Kris bersikieras mengantarnya pulang tadi.

"Ka-kami berada di Osis bersama-sama" jawab Kris dengan keringat dingin keluar dari wajahnya.

"Gege kenapa berkeringat?"

Tao segera menyeka keringat Kris dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tao...? apa yang sedang kau lakukan didepan rumah?"

Suara Luhan bagaikan sinyal kematian untuk Kris. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya kalau ia tahu Kris sedang PDKT dengan Tao.

"Ha-halo Lu~" sapa Kris sambil berharap Luhan tidak akan melemparkan pot bunga ke wajah tampannya.

"Oh Kris, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau pergi dengan Tao?"

Reaksi Luhan sungguh diluar dugaan Kris. Luhan justru terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan melempar pot bunga.

"I-iya. Aku mengajak Tao pergi ke toko kue tadi"

"Masuklah Tao sudah sore, kau segera mandi"

Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kris..."

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Tao pulang kerumah sebelum malam" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-sama-sama~" jawab Kris kaku.

"Ku dengar kau menyukai Tao?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ka-kau tahu juga rupanya"

Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi mendung dan angin bertiup cukup kencang, petir terdengar saling menyambar.

"Kau. Apa kau tahu resiko nya kalau sampai membuat Tao menangis?" Aura gelap berkumpul dibelakang Luhan.

Kris menggelengkan kepala nya kencang. Keringat dingin kembali muncul, kaki nya gemetaran.

"Aku sendiri yang akan membuat 'masa depan' mu itu tidak berguna lagi"

Kris otomatis menutup bagian selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membuat Tao menangis"

"Bagus..."

Luhan tersenyum cerah sekarang, tapi bagi Kris itu senyuman setan.

**...**

"Jadi Tao itu sepupu Luhan?" ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ah~ aku baru ingat kalau Xiumin juga pernah mengatakan sepupu Luhan akan sekolah disini. Ternyata itu Tao?" tambah Chen.

"Lalu apa reaksi Luhan saat mendengar kau sedang mendekati sepupu nya" tanya Suho.

Kris mendesah pelan, teman-temannya ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Yang jelas Luhan akan menghabisi ku, kalau aku sampai menyakiti Tao"

Chen dan Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris bijak.

"Meskipun kau mesum" –Chen.

"Berwajah pedo" –Chanyeol.

"Sering berlagak keren" –Chen.

"Dan membuat kami ingin membuang mu ke sungai Han" –Chanyeol.

"Tapi kami yakin, kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti Tao" ucap Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.

Kris memandang Chen dan Chanyeol penuh haru. Ia tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya ini akan berkata demikian, meski diawal perkataan mereka justru terlihat sedang menghina Kris.

"Ka-kalian... kalian memang sahabat ku yang baik" Kris memeluk Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Sama-sama kawan"

Chen dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Jadi, tolong bayarkan makanan yang kami pesan" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

Wajah sumringah Kris berubah wajah horor. Ia menatap makanan yang dipesan oleh kedua makhluk didepannya ini. Dan rupanya Suho sudah kabur karena kapok mentraktir Chen dan Chanyeol.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN ! JANGAN LARI BRENGSEK !" maki Kris saat mengetahui Chanyeol dan Chen melarikan diri.

"Yah ! lepaskan aku" seru Kris saat kerah bagian belakangnya ditarik seseorang.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur, cepat bayar !" ucap bibi penjaga kantin sambil memegang pisau ditangannya.

"Ba-baik" Kris menciut.

**...**

Kris mengirimkan tatapan mematikannya pada seorang yeoja yang mendekati Tao. Kris sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil mengamati Tao dan seorang yeoja. Sepertinya Yeoja itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao. karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Kris tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Tao ucapkan. Oleh karena nya, ia mengirimkan sinyal kematian untuk yeoja itu agar pergi menjauh dari Tao.

"O-oppa~ apa kau tidak merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita?" ucap yeoja itu sambil memegang tengkuknya yang merinding.

"Huh? Bukan kah Cuma kita disini?" sahut Tao yang tidak merasakan tatapan mematikan dari Kris.

"Op-oppa~ aku menyukai mu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku?" ungkap yeoja itu malu-malu.

Kris yang menangkap sinyal berbahaya dari yeoja itu semakin gencar menatap yeoja itu dibalik pohon.

"Kau menyukai ku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Mianhe~ aku tidak bisa menerima mu" ucap Tao setelahnya.

"Wae? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih, oppa?"

"Mmm... entahlah, tapi aku menyukai sunbae kita" jawab Tao berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan yeoja itu.

Setelah dirasa aman dan yeoja itu pergi, Kris segera menghampiri Tao.

"Tao? sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Gege? Kau mengejutkan ku. Gege sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tao balik berbalik.

"Se-sepertinya Gege tersesat" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Memangnya Gege mau kemana?" tanya Tao polos.

"Gege ingin ke hati mu"

"Tao..." suara Kris terdengar serius sekarang. Ia menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Apa kau merasakan ini?" Kris membawa tangan Tao menuju dada nya.

Tao mengangguk, ia tidak berani menatap Kris sekarang.

"Inilah detak jantung Gege saat bersama mu"

"Gege tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi Gege menyukai mu Tao. apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku?" Kris berlutut didepan Tao.

"Ge-Gege..." Tao tidak percaya Kris akan menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang cukup romantis menurutnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai ku?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"A-aku mau..."

"Benarkah?" ucap Kris semangat.

Kris memeluk Tao erat, ia menciumi kepala Tao dengan penuh sayang. Tao yang merasa geli, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Ugh~ Gege, lepas" ronta Tao.

"Biarkan saja sayang~ Gege masih ingin memeluk mu" Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tao mendengar Kris memanggilnya 'sayang' pun akhirnya menyerah dan balas memeluk Kris. Kris tersenyum merasa Tao membalas pelukannya.

"Tao...?"

Saat ini Kris menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat wajah Kris semakin mendekat. Ia lalu perlahan menutup matanya. Bibir mereka semakin dekat. Dan semakin dekat.

DUAGH...

Sepasang sepatu terbang dan mendarat dikepala Kris dengan mulus.

"Siapa yang melempar sepatu ini?" teriak Kris kesal dan emosi.

"Jauhkan wajah mesum mu dari Tao !" Luhan muncul dari jendela lantai 2 sambil mengacungkan sapu.

"Lu-Luhan?" cicit Kris.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Tao hah?! Dasar wajah dan kelakuan sama !" teriak Luhan.

"Wajah dan kelakuan sama? Sama-sama tampan maksud mu?" ujar Kris.

"Sama-sama mesum ! kemari kau biar ku bersihkan isi kepala mesum mu itu !"

Kris bergidik ketakutan saat melihat Luhan menghilang dari jendela. Kali ini bisa dipastikan ia akan mati ditangan Luhan. Tao tertawa pelan melihat wajah ketakutan Kris.

"Baby~ nyawa kekasih mu di ujung tanduk kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau mau jadi janda secepat ini?" ucap Kris berlebihan.

"Kita belum menikah Ge~" sahut Tao dengan wajah datar.

"Akan ku panggilkan pawang Luhan Ge agar Luhan Gege tidak menghajar mu" kata Tao lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Masih disitu rupa kau tuan mesum !"

Luhan sudah muncul dengan sapu ditangannya. Kris otomatis bersembunyi dibelakang Tao.

"Baby~ Gege masih ingin hidup lalu menikah dengan mu sayang"

"Keluar dari punggung Tao, kau mesum ! " teriakan Luhan semakin kencang dan Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Lulu Chagi~"

Sebuah suara sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan teriakannya. Pemilik suara itu langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Dear~ bukan kah sudah ku katakan, jangan berteriak seperti itu~"

"Sehunnie~"

"Kau hanya perlu berteriak memanggil nama ku, Dear~" Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Tapi namja mesum itu berbuat sesuatu pada Tao, Hunnie" rajuk Luhan.

Kris takjub. Luhan yang tadi seperti singa lapar, kini berubah menjadi rusa jinak nan menggemaskan.

"Biarkan saja Lu~itu artinya kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk kita berdua" Sehun langusung mencium bibir Luhan.

"Kajja Ge, kita pergi" Tao menarik tangan Kris sementara Luhan masih sibuk dengan Sehun.

"Me-mereka pacaran?" tanya Kris setelah menjauh.

"Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun" jawab Tao.

"Mungkin setelah Luhan Ge lulu, mereka akan menikah" tambahnya.

"Ayo kita menyusul" ujar Kris antusias.

"Kemana?"

"Ke pelaminan, sayang~" jawab Kris lalu menyambar bibir Tao.

End

**...**

Kris: Gue nista lagi... (TT_TT) udah bagus kemarin gak nista T^T

Me: Sabar ya Mas, butuh dada atau pundak? *pukpukin Kris*

/Diseruduk gerombolan panda/

Tao: *Deathglare*

Me: Tao~ kejam sekali kau sama Mommy mu~ *Ddangkoma eyes*

Tao: Gak usah deketin Kris Ge lagi *deathglare*

Me: Mas, istrinya Pms ya? Dateng kok marah-marah? -_-"

Kris: Kayaknya si Pms, semalem pas minta jatah juga gak dikasih TT^TT

Me: *pukpukin lagi*

Tao: /Gebukin author sama Kris/

**Hanya satu pinta ku~ Jangan bosan ya baca FF absurd dari author unyu ini ^^ *reader muntah***

**Makasih yang udah review di FF Chat kemaren :* i luph yu pull :***

**Eh, anak author tersayang Do Morgan *coret* Kyungsoo kok gak ada O_O? Ah anggep aja Kyungsoo lagi dirumah beres-beres rumah. Oke siph.**

**Untuk FF ini suka gak suka bilang aja pura-pura nya suka gitu *Dikeplak reader***

**Maaf ya lagi moodnya bikin one shoot TT^TT**

**Ini one shoot terpanjang yang pernah diketik *bow***

**Last, REVIEW YA SAYANG~ /pake suara hexos Kris/ :* :* :* (Ini bibir Sooman oppa)**


End file.
